


Kisses Over Coffee

by SapphicPetunia



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, cute girlfriends are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPetunia/pseuds/SapphicPetunia
Summary: Katherine is a morning person. Sarah is not. They make it work.





	Kisses Over Coffee

"Sarah!" Katherine sang as she entered the bedroom holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. She placed them on her nightstand, and hopped back into bed. 

Sarah groaned before opening her eyes. "Hey, baby," she said, smiling and still half asleep.

"I made coffee," Katherine replied softly. She reached over, grabbed the two mugs, and handed one to her sleepy girlfriend before taking a sip of her own.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Sarah asked after nearly draining her cup and waking up properly. She sat up in the bed and leaned her back against the fluffy pillows patterned with little cats that Katherine had insisted on buying.

Katherine took another long sip before replying. "I could say the same about you."

They finished their coffees, and then the two of them leaned in for a long coffee-flavoured kiss. Katherine brushed the blonde strands out of her girlfriend’s face as she was drawn in by the waist. Sarah scrunched up the back of her purple t-shirt in her hand, brushing the other one gently across her cheekbone. They could have stayed there intertwined and kissing for the whole morning.

And that was exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made my small lesbian heart explode writing this, but that's okay!


End file.
